Vulnerables
by Sherberkian
Summary: Todos nosotros escondemos bajo una dura fachada nuestra dócil realidad. Primer fanfic. Oneshot.


_Verde. Verde esmeralda. Verde esmeralda en aquellos ojos almendrados. Un contraste peligroso con el tono brillante del negro. Negro azabache. Negro azabache en aquellas hermosas ondulaciones del cabello de Teresa Lisbon._

_Azul. Azul cielo. Azul cielo en aquellos ojos rasgados. Un contraste peligroso con el tono luminoso del rubio. Rubio dorado. Rubio dorado en aquellas hermosas ondulaciones del cabello de Patrick Jane._

_Era extraño. Compartían hasta coincidencias físicas. Mirada clara, intensa, cautivadora y electrizante. Pequeñas cascadas en forma de rizos que se propagaban de forma natural a lo largo de sus mechones. Era extraño, la verdad._

Jane se hallaba sentado en el sofá de Lisbon. No, el de su despacho no. El de su casa. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y apoyaba el codo izquierdo en uno de los reposabrazos, mientras sostenía la mirada perdida en el salón y descansaba su mentón sobre su mano, mostrando así una actitud reflexiva.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Sólo se puede encontrar la respuesta, para esclarecer la razón, a través de un nombre: Bosco. Desde el fallecimiento del agente superior y ejecutivo del CBI, Teresa se había arrinconado en su casa. Quizás, posiblemente con el motivo por el cual el mundo no supiera qué sentimientos aún guardaba para él.

¿Qué debería hacer un compañero, y prácticamente ya amigo, cuando otro sufre una devastadora pérdida como aquélla en tales circunstancias? El consultor no sabía cómo actuar, cómo comportarse y compartir algo de consuelo hacia la policía.

Ella bajó por las escaleras y fijó la vista en el psíquico. Cabizbaja, sonrió con la sangre concentrada en las mejillas, al notar la eminente preocupación de Patrick hacia su persona. En cierto modo, odiaba exhibir su faceta más dócil y vulnerable a él, puesto que siempre la había protegido bajo esa fachada de "chica dura". Mas, por otro lado, gratificaba en grandes dosis de complacencia y agrado su asombrosa actitud ante la situación.

Jane notó instantáneamente su presencia y curvó los labios. No mostró esa sonrisa picarona, tan propia de él; al contrario, la sustituyó por una más serena y compresiva. Aquel humilde gesto tranquilizó el remordimiento y dolor que azotaban en el corazón de Lisbon, causados por aquellos permanentes y malditos demonios interiores. Mientras tanto, él se cuestionaba a sí mismo cómo Teresa le había soportado junto a sus impensables locuras durante todo ese tiempo.

-Siéntate conmigo -le sugirió el asesor del CBI.

-No, en serio. Gracias por tu preocupación, Jane. Realmente no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas para hablar del asunto.

-¿Acaso he insinuado que quería conversarlo? ¡Qué poco me conoces, Lisbon! -la mujer atisbó un ligero tono de nostalgia y melancolía- Simplemente te he dicho que te sientes aquí, conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para hacerme uno de tus famosos trucos de magia y arrancarme al menos una sonrisa? ¿O tal vez porque pretendes hipnotizarme, como lo has intentado otras veces? -inquirió Teresa con cierto aire de sarcasmo y enojo- Te lo agradezco de veras, Jane, pero no hace falta.

-Te equivocas. En absoluto. Sólo deseo aclararte y hacerte saber que en mí siempre tendrás un hombro en el que llorar- respondió el mentalista muy seriamente.

Como consecuencia, Lisbon miró al suelo, avergonzada por su infantil comportamiento, mientras que se intentaba bajarse la camiseta de Los Ángeles Lakers, como señal de arrepentimiento e incomodidad. Tal reacción conllevó a una curiosa mirada apreciativa por parte del hombre.

Jane se levantó y se acercó a ella. Puso una de los manos bajo su mentón y alzó el rostro de la agente. Tenía los ojos llorosos, enrojecidos. Teresa derramó una lágrima y él la recogió con el pulgar. Inmediatamente, ella hundió su cabeza en el pecho del psíquico y comenzó a sollozar, silenciosamente.

Él, sorprendido, la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que la mujer pasaba sus manos las axilas de su ayudante.

Patrick volvió al sofá y sentó a Lisbon sobre su regazo, quien parecía haber descubierto su perfecto refugio. Poco después, el asesor decidió arroparla con una manta ubicada sobre el mueble, a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la agente e iniciaba un rastro de besos, suaves y sutiles, sobre su frente.

Su jefa, agradecida por el apoyo recibido, detuvo los lamentos. Conforme pasaban los minutos, sus ojos se cerraba y ella comenzaba a dormirse en los brazos de Morfeo. Jane la observó y sonrió. Llevó sus dedos hacia un mechón de la muchacha y lo puso tras la oreja izquierda. Sintió unas fuertes sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo cuando la oyó suspirar. Entonces, se percató de un nuevo objetivo que debería cumplir para el resto de su vida: Teresa Lisbon.


End file.
